


you'll never want to leave

by closerverse by (wonthetrade)



Series: Come on Closer [10]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dominance, Edmonton Oilers, F/M, Rule 63, Smut, Sort Of, it's all consensual, look he's just very determined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonthetrade/pseuds/closerverse%20by
Summary: Well, this was unexpected. Not unwanted, not at all. But definitely unexpected.Not that Kaila's going to complain.





	you'll never want to leave

**Author's Note:**

> If you know or are any of the characters in the tags, click away now. You're welcome in advance. 
> 
> Since it's been so long, reminder that you absolutely do not have to read the others to read this. They exist in the same universe, that is all. 
> 
> Also of note, this was started back in the summer. We're not talking about how Kailer's been sent down since.

They spank the Ducks in their own barn, net a pair of goals for Connie and a three-point night for Kaila herself. Kaila celebrates by indulging in a long, hot shower in the hotel. They’d go out – the team had been rowdy to say the least when they’d returned to the hotel – but they play the Sharks tomorrow. It works for Kaila. She’s kind of still trying to adjust to the fact that she’s officially up with the Oilers. She’s passed her ten games.

She’s here to stay.

She’s just climbing out of the shower when the knock sounds on the door. It leaves her clamoring for her hotel robe, knotting it haphazardly and calls out, “coming!” as she rushes to the peephole. It’s Leon on the other side, an expression on his face Kaila doesn’t recognize. It's similar to what he wears on the ice, intensely focused and determined. 

“Hey,” she greets and really doesn’t think twice about stepping back and allowing him inside.

Leon pounces.

She gasps when he gets his hands on her hips, pushing until she stumbles back into the door. “I’m going to kiss you.”

And look. Yes, Kaila knows it’s not the smartest choice she’s ever made, letting him lean in. He’s a teammate on a team where she’s the rookie and he’s the nine-million-dollar pillar – and that’s only the tip of the iceberg. It’s a bad idea.

She lets him kiss her anyway.

She’ll never admit that she’s thought about it. He’s hot, that’s just an objective fact, and Kaila is not blind. So yeah, she’s thought about it. It’s nothing compared to the real thing. Leon knows how to perfectly tilt her head to lick into her mouth. He presses her hips against the door when she reaches out to thread her hands into his hair. They’re both breathing heavily when he pulls back.

“Fuck, Kaila.”

She is speechless, just staring at him as he takes her in as well. She has to swallow three times before she manages and embarrassingly squeaky, “Hi.”

He laughs, but it’s strangled, crowding her tighter against the door so he can drop his forehead to hers. “You were beautiful out there.”

Her breath catches, full on backs up in her chest. “What?”

His hands slide up her body and she lets them, watches him take in the way her chest heaves. He reaches back for her wrist, wraps his fingers around it and brings her hand to his mouth. The kiss he presses to her palm is hot and wet. Kaila’s half-convinced his goal is to never let her breathe properly again.

“That pass to Davo on the powerplay,” he murmurs and kisses the heel of her hand. “The way you deeked out fucking Perry in the second.” He kisses her wrist. “That fucking filthy goal.”

“That was Connie,” she manages to get out. “She put it perfectly on my tape.”

“You took the shot,” he murmurs into her skin. “They weren’t ready for you. I wasn’t ready for you.”

She wracks her brain but can’t remember being on a line with him at all this season. “Ready for me?”

He makes a noise she can’t decipher before he drops her hand to take her mouth. Kaila kisses him back, of course she does. He’s not rough so much as he is thorough. “You’re so good,” he murmurs right into her mouth. “You’re so fast. Watching you keep up with Davo, slip in and out of defenders… Your hands on that stick, the way you handle the puck-“

She moans. It’s a lot because it means he’s been watching her, really watching, cataloguing her skill so thoroughly… And the fact that it makes him do _this_. “Leon.”

He groans in response, hands moving restlessly over the tie of her robe. Her hips arch up, back curving, her body well ahead of her brain.

“Kaila,” Leon murmurs. “Kaila, can I-?”

“Yes.”

The sound he releases is desperate and stokes the arousal thrumming through her system. His hands pull insistently on the knot keeping her robe together, hard enough that she worries he’ll rip the fabric.

“Hey, wait-“ She laughs when he makes a frustrated noise and bats his hands away. “You’re useless, let me.”

She’s so focused on the knot of her robe that she misses him yanking his shirt over his head. She looks up when she sees him hook his fingers in the waistband of his sweats and her mouth drops open. Her fingers go lax around the now-undone sash, the fabric dropping away and pulling the robe tantalizingly open. It makes him still as he straightens and kicks his pants away.

“Holy shit,” she says, utterly breathless. “You are fucking unfair.” Her hands reach for him, pet over the cut of his abs. He tugs on her robe, helping it fall open, exposing her a little bit more.

“I’m unfair, you’re-“

She cuts him off with her mouth. She doesn’t need the flattery. She’s already throwing all logic to the wind. It doesn’t stop her from shivering hard when he slips his hand beneath her robe, settles those broad, calloused palms on the bare skin of her stomach. His thumb strokes a circle on her abs and makes her gasp and tremble.

“Come on, sweetheart. Let me…” He looks down at her, eyes so blazing hot. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes,” she hisses, head thunking back against the door. “Fuck, Leon, of course.”

She gasps in surprise because while she’d expected him to slip a hand into the dampness between her thighs or slip up to cup a breast, he slides his hands behind and down over the curve of her ass. She squeaks when he grips the back of her thighs and lifts her like she weighs nothing. Kaila’s always been small, likes being small even, but it irrationally feels like this is different, more overwhelming as she wraps her legs around his hips. It’s not far to the bed, but it’s enough for Kaila to really feel the strength of him and how hard he is in his boxers.

“Oh my god,” she says as he sets her on the bed. “That’s so hot. Leon.”

He’s not really listening, too busy peeling her robe back, away from her body and exposing her skin to the cool hotel air conditioning. She gasps again, lets it slide into a moan when he leans up to take her breast in his mouth. No warning, no preamble, no teasing. Her back bows with the pleasure, the way he sucks on her nipple, laves over it with his tongue.

“Look at you,” he murmurs against her skin. “So eager and responsive. Have you been thinking about this?”

It’s just sex talk, she knows that. Junior boys think it’s what everyone’s into and she’s been on the receiving end of some objectively horrible dirty talk. She could let it go. It wouldn’t matter. What she does instead is reach for him, cup his face in her hands so she can kiss him. It’s slow, almost exploratory, because she needs the minute to determine if the risk of admitting it is worth it.

But Kaila’s also never done things by halves. Her entire career is a risk, as small as she is and yes, as female as she is. So she meets his eyes, serious as the kiss breaks. “Yeah.”

It is so very worth it when he drops his head to her bare shoulder on a moan, bites there hard enough that she knows there’s going to be a mark. Her hand clenches reflexively in his hair.

“Fuck,” she hears him say. “Fuck, Kaila, how long?”

Her brain goes blank because he also chooses that moment to get his mouth on her neck. “What?”

He growls and heat pools in her stomach. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

“Forever,” she says on a laugh, tilts her head to give him more room to work with. “Last season.” He bites her collarbone. “What! You’re hot.”

“We could have-“ He growls again, but slides his hand between her thighs, fingers slipping in to find her damp, ready, anticipating. Her back arches again because yeah, okay, he’s hot enough to know what he’s doing here – and that’s a thought she shoves rather ceremoniously out of her head. It has no place here with his fingers moving against her, searching out…

“Yeah. Leon, yes.”

“There you go.”

He’s relentless in his determination and drive. At least that part of her fantasy had been accurate: the intensity he brings to the ice is an entirely different ballgame when it’s focused on her and her pleasure. He watches her carefully, tests and tries until she can’t catch her breath and it feels like he’s learned every sensitive spot south of her hipbones. She can’t help the way she squirms on the sheets, thrashes a little and balls the blanket in her fists. He responds to each move of her body, repeating the way he swipes over her clit to see her hips pulse, the brush over her entrance to hear her curse.

When he does slide a finger inside, Kaila straight up whimpers.

“That’s it. Work with me,” he says. “Show me how good you can be here too. Kaila.”

He crooks two fingers in her and presses his thumb in a perfect circle before she comes, shaking and trembling. He kisses her stomach, between her breastbone, and takes her mouth as she comes down. It takes her more than a few minutes to be coordinated enough to make the kisses worth it, but he’s too determined to care. Kaila’s not about to argue.

“I want to be inside you,” he murmurs into her mouth. “Say yes.”

 _No shit_ , is what she actually almost says, but he’s kissing the syllables off her lips before she can utter them. Instead she tries to show him, spreads her legs to make room for his hips, arching into the hard length of him he seems to be trying to keep at bay. He breaks away eventually and she drops her head to the pillow, hissing out a, “yes.”

He nuzzles her cheek. “Condom.”

She spares a split second to the idea of fucking him bare, files it away for future Kaila, if future Kaila gets another shot at this. She’s not banking on it, but hell, a girl can dream. She’d made the NHL, after all, sleeping with her hot teammate, who is apparently super into her skill on the ice, may be a closer dream than she’d initially thought.

In the meantime, she’ll take this.

It takes a shocking amount of will-power to avoid the whine that wants to crawl up her throat when he pulls away, ducks down to the pile of clothes on the floor to dig a condom from his pocket. Fuck, he came prepared. Kaila has to close her eyes, can't help the shiver that shakes her, nor the way she moves a little restlessly on the bed. She feels like she should be helping, feels useless as he opens it and rolls it on with shaking hands. Shaking because he can’t wait, because he wants to get inside her so bad. He releases a heavy breath when it’s on and secure, like he’d been holding his breath the whole time. Kaila discovers she’d been doing the same.

Then he’s shifting between her thighs, opening her up by lifting her leg up and out. Kaila lets him, moves with him and chokes on air as he pushes inside her. He takes his time, because he’s cruel like that and Kaila throws her head back into the pillows. He feels so good inside her, and she doesn’t realize she’s digging her nails into his arm until he’s flush inside her. He holds himself there, still as a statue.

“Leon.”

He makes a desperate sound and it pulls her up short. She has to force her eyes open and finds him with his squeezed closed, chest heaving. He's so close, so into this. The thrill races through her and she tips her hips without thinking. He swears, in English and in German and it shouldn’t be entertaining, but she laughs.

“It’s not funny,” he manages, shifts carefully on to his elbows above her. It pins her pelvis in place. “You’re-“

“Just move,” she urges him and reaches up to hook a hand around his neck. His hips move in a few aborted thrusts as he kisses her, but when he pulls back from her mouth and really starts moving, Kaila has to grip the blankets beneath her. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

It’s not immediately perfect; between them they work it out until he’s pushing into her and catching her clit every time. Kaila closes her eyes and pushes into it, moves with him, rolling her hips until he lets out a grunt and stills against her. He doesn’t quite collapse on top of her when his orgasm finishes, but it’s a close thing.

“Leon,” she says, a little bit desperate, because if he moves even an inch she can get her fingers against her clit and-

He kisses her, shifts her focus. It’s sloppy because he’s a little come dumb. She doesn’t realize it’s a distraction tactic until he’s moving down her body, absently kissing her sternum, her stomach, her hip, her thigh. She half expects him to lick into her, but isn’t at all disappointed when he slides two fingers into her instead, presses in like he remembers everything and makes her come for a second time.

He’s resting his head on her stomach when her orgasm fades, her chest still heaving. “Holy shit.”

He laughs and it makes her laugh, her stomach a little bit ticklish. “Be right back.”

He’s courteous enough to bring a cloth back with him, does a cursory wipe before climbing back on the bed and above her. She kisses him back as enthusiastically as she can when he takes her mouth, humming a little. She can’t stop her smile when he pulls away and feels a little dumb for it. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he says with a laugh, then arches an eyebrow. “I could use a nap.”

She blinks and shifts beneath him, almost away from him. “Yeah, of course, sure.”

“Kaila,” he huffs and pulls her back. “We’re on top of the blankets.”

“I-“ she tries. He laughs at her again, then kisses her cheek.

“Just get under the covers.”

It takes some shifting and shuffling, but he tugs her in when they’re beneath the sheets, cuddles her close. Kaila turns into him, shifts until she’s got a leg between his, almost sprawled over his chest. He feels good, sue her, and he runs his hands up and down her spine in soothing strokes. She’s seconds from fading when he nudges his nose against the side of her head. She hums as she tilts her head up.

“Can I take you for breakfast in the morning?” he murmurs into her forehead. Her reaction is surprised. She kind of wishes it wasn’t, if only because he looks disgruntled at her disbelief. “Kaila-“

“It’s not…" _I’m a rookie,_ she babbles in her brain, and thank god none of that is coming out. He's just so...hot. So _Leon_ , and despite what's just happened, it doesn’t make sense in her brain. "I didn’t-” she tries again, and huffs. “Look, it just isn’t something I thought could be a thing.”

“It can. If you want.”

She laughs, and even she knows it sounds incredulous. “Yes,” she says, uncaring if she sounds relieved. “Okay. Breakfast.” She buries her face back in his neck reflexively, aware she’s blushing.

“Like a date,” he states, firm. “It is a date.”

She leans up to kiss the frown off his face. “A date.”

**Author's Note:**

> We generally hang out at [wonthetrade](http://wonthetrade.tumblr.com). Come visit us (and check out the [Closer 'verse face claims](http://wonthetrade.tumblr.com/tagged/closerverse%20faceclaims)).


End file.
